


Attack On Titan: Kitty Eren

by Randomweirdpeep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomweirdpeep/pseuds/Randomweirdpeep
Summary: Levi finds a cat??..but...It's really Eren!





	1. It's not a cat?

_Levi yawned...only to feel something furry fall into his mouth._

_The young ~~ish~~  man quickly sat up, a light weight was lifted from his head as he did._

_"What the hell?" he questioned, looking around his bedroom before he landed his eyes on a small and fluffy ball._

_That's right._

_Last night he brought a cat home, it was sitting in the road and he had almost run it over._

_Levi rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed but getting up and remembering that he bought some cat food after finding his new pet._

_"You hungry little guy?" He asked, but of course, there was no response._

_The man up and walked to the kitchen._

* * *

 

_It didn't take him long to come back with a bowl that had catfood inside, and it also didn't take him long to realize what was not sitting before him on his bed._

_..a young boy?_


	2. Bath time

_A young boy.._

_He was just sitting there, his eyes closed and he payed no attention to Levi as he held his fluffy tail, licking at it to make it nice and clean_

_"..Who the hell are you" Levi asked. The cat boy jumped and the fluffy cat ears on his head twitched "..Eren" he said with a kind smile_

_Levi glared. This kid acted like this was normal!_

_"..Eren..you know..the cat you picked up last night" The cat, or Eren, said while standing._

_He was completely naked._

_The man sighed. He didn't feel like dealing with this, he just wanted to have a peaceful day and here he is, staring at a naked catboy._

_The boy walked up to him, bending down a bit since he happened to be taller than the man_

_"Are you ok?" He asked, a bit of concern in his voice_

_Levi glared once again, but sighed and lightly pushed the boy back. "You were licking your tail right? Come on" He grumbled, grabbing Erens hand and forcefully pilling him to the bathroom._

_Eren tilted his head as the walked in, he had never been in a bathroom before so he was a bit confused._

_Levi looked at him and asked "What?". Eren shook his head and just watched ask Levi walked to the tub and turned on the water, making sure it wasn't too cold but also not too hot._

_The young boy slowly started to back away..the reason being..cats hate water.._

_Levi didn't car about that though. He rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the boy, forcing him into the tub._

_"MMRROOOOOW!" Eren screeched, trying him best to hop out of the tub_

_"STOP IT!" screamed the older man, easily forcing him down. That didn't stop the catboy from trying to get away._

_He bit and scratched as much as he could, splashing around allowing water to get everywhere. The young boy screamed "LET ME GO! GET ME OUT OF HE--nyah~"_

_..what was that?_

_"..nyah?" Levi asked._

_The boy had been screaming, and Levi had had enough. It was to early tk do that and he was completely soaked. He grabbed the boys tail and yanked it back, causing the cat to go 'nyah' and slowly sit down._

_Embarrassed, the young boy looked away while trying his best to at least keep all but his lets out of the water._

_Satisfied, Levi began scrubbing away at the boys body with soap and a washcloth._

_The boy was not being very obedient. If he was told to lift his arms then he would, if he had to turn, he would turn._

_"Are you done yet?" He asked in a sad tone, he disliked the water very much._

_Levi shook his head, squeezing the cloth over the boys head to wash the shampoo from his hair. The got him a hiss from the boy, and he completely freaked out_

_Eren jumps out of the tub, quickly going towards the door. He couldn't open hit with his slippery hands though._

_"Eren." was all Levi had to say._

_The boy slowly turned around, holding his tail as his back stayed flat against the door. His ears turned down and it was easy to tell he was scared._

_"Get. In. The. Tub." Levi demanded. His eyes were covered by his hair since it was wet and already hung over his eyes in the first place. That made him even scarier._

_Eren just stared, he didn't notice it at first but for a small guy, Levi was built..He's actually pretty--_

_"IN THE TUB." Levi said, raising his voice and interrupting Erens thoughts._

_The cat boy immediately obeyed and got into the tub with only little hesitation._

_Levi grumbled and started washing the bottom half of the boy._

_Eren gasped and grabbed Levis hand when he tried washing a little too close to where his penis and balls lay._

_Levi only stared. "I know what I'm doing. I'm a guy too you know."_

_The catboy knew that was true..but he was extremely sensitive there, as well as with his tail, ears, and nipples..he might not be able to stand it_

_As the older man continued, he watched Erens expression as he wasged closer and closer..and then quickly grabbed both his penis, and his tail at the same time_

_Eren gasped "Nya!~"_

_It was so sudden that he couldn't help but let out such a loud purr_

_Levi nodded. He now knew that he was very sensitive in those rwo areas._

_Eren panted softly, trying his best not to moan as Levi left his penis also, but started to wash his tail._

_"Does it feel good" He asked, but, not surprisingly, only got a purr from Eren in response._

_"Lift your ass."_

_Eren obeyed._

_Levi, decided he would get a little payback for all the scratches and bites that Eren had given him._

_Slowly, Levi started washing the catboys ass. It was so round and soft, he wanted to squeeze it, smack it..and do other things to it.._

_Erens tail swayed._

_After washing it, Levi decided now was the time for the payback._

_Slowly he slipped a finger inside of the catboys now clean asshole. It quickly tightened up,_

_"MeoOW!" The boy shrieked. He's never had anything up his ass before, why? It was painful!_

_Levi smirked just slightly. He started to push his finger in and out, ignoring the cries from the catboy._

_He soon added a second finger, enjoying the moans from Eren as his hole got stretched._

_"Hah..ah..nyah~" he moaned_

_It was painful, but it felt so good._

_Levi grabbed the boys tail, slowly stroking it and getting quick results from the boy._

_Immediately, the young boy came. Just a simple stroke could make him cum?_

_"Well, time to get out." Levi said, pulling his fingers slowly out of the cat boy and standing up._

_The boy shivered but didn't stand. He was shaking and his body was hot. He couldn't move. Not to mention, he had a boner_

_"I-I can't" He whimpered_

_Levi groaned but easily picked him up. "I thought I'd have a little fun, but of course it gets ruined." He said angrily as he walked back to his bedroom._


	3. Master for Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren drinks milk

_Levi pulled the young catboy out of the bath. He only thought about messing with Eren, but maybe he just went too far._

_"W-wait!" The catboy warned_

_Eren, not being able to move, could feel himself slip--_

_SPLOOSH!_

_..._

_...._

_....._

_"Damn it" muttered the older man._

_They had both fallen back inside the tub, water splashed everywhere._

_"Ow.." the cat boy moaned, he had fallen first so Levi had a softer landing_

_The man moved the get up and sighed, he could feel the boys penis on his back and he knew they would be in there even longer.._

_"..fix it and come back to my room" he glared._

_Not wanting to do any more, Levi stood up and left to catboy to help himself._

_"But I don't--!"_

_The door slammed shut_

_"..know..how..." sighed the boy_

_He knew which parts of him were sensitive, so he didn't touch them the wrong way and he never let anyone else touch them either, but now he had a problem._

_Remembering what his new owner had done to him earlier..the boy slowly brought a hand down to his ass, pressing a finger slowly into his hole_

_"Nnh~" he whined_

_It actually felt kind of..good.._

_Carefully he thrusts his finger in and out of his hole, letting small moans escape his lips._

_He watched as his tail swayed from side to side, he wanted to stroke it and play with it.._

_'Knock. knock'_

_The boy jumped. Someone had knocked on the door, he could hear Levis ~~sexy~~ voice on the other side_

_"Hurry up. I'm going to make breakfast soon, you're gonna have to dry off and get dress so I can start it"_

_Eren sighed._

_He was new at this and now he was being rushed..he was a bit upset with Levi too.._

_"Ok.." he responded._

_The boy bit his bottom lip, lightly. He began pushing his finger quickly in and out of his hole, adding another finger in the process._

_"Nya!~ ah..hah~"_

_With his other hand he slowly stroked his tail,_

_It was too much for him already, he couldn't stop now._

_"Mm..myaa~ meooow~" he purred_

_He felt something in his stomach, soon he felt like he had to pee_

_He felt so good though, it didn't even bother him._

_"Feels..s-so..goood~" he gasped_

_His body felt hot, his mind went blank. His penis was throbbing and a loud moan suddenly escaped his mouth_

_"Nya!!~" he came._

_His ears twitched and he panted heavily._

_He'll definitely be doing this again._

_Slowly and carefully, Eren managed to stand up and walk over to the door._

* * *

_After walking out of the bathroom, the catboy stumbled and found his way back to the bedroom._

_Levi turned his head, he was completely naked, and he was still wet._

_The young boy blushed._

_"Come here" the man ordered._

_Eren obeyed, walking over to him._

_Suddenly, the boys world went black.._

_.._

_..._

_"MMROOWWW!" He suddenly screeched._

_Levi seemed to have thrown a towel over his head and roughly started drying his hair._

_"Calm down" He said with a calm, kind voice._

_Levi may seem mean, but he's really a kind man._

_The boys ears twitched, he was sensitive there, but not as much as his tail. "You're hair should be dry, sit down and dry yourself. I'll grab you some clothes" Levi said, leaving the towel on Erens head and walking to his closet._

_Eren, being a cat, decided to sit down the towel and started to lick himself instead, lifting his legs and licking places that as a human, he shouldn't be able to._

_Levi looked over at him, almost disgusted "I said dry off" He glared_

_"I don't like how the towel feels"_

_"Dry off."_

_"But--ah!" the catboy yelped_

_Levi didn't want to argue. He grabbed the towel and started drying the boy instead._

_Eren hissed and struggled "Stop! Let..let me..go..mrrooow~" he purred_

_He didn't like the towel, but it felt good how Levi rubbed it against his body._

_Levi sat and laid  Eren on his lap._

_A small smile spread on Levis face, but it quickly disappeared "See? It's not that bad"_

_He was right, and it was obvious._

_Eren rolled around in his lap, purring happily as Levi touched him._

* * *

_A few minutes had past as Levi continued to dry of his pet._

_The catboy seemed like he was in heaven..that is..until he felt something..wrong?_

_Something hard was poking his back._

_He sat up and looked at Levi, whose face was red but still looked calm_

_"Levi--er..um...master?" Eren questioned.. He actually didn't know if he was really allowed to call Levi by his name, but when he said master he noticed the Levis dick seemed to have twitched and grown bigger_

_Confused, the catboy poked it. That earned him a yell from Levi_

_"Don't touch it!"_

_The boy obeyed.._

_..._

_..and licked it instead_

_Levi moaned. The catboys tongue surprisingly felt good on his penis._

_Eren smiled as he heard his masters moans, he was amazed as well. Who would have thought that a small guy like Levi would have such a nice big dick?.. and a delicious one at that._

_The older man tried to hold in his moans, biting his lip to at least muffle them._

_The catboy didn't like that though, he wanted to hear his owners voice._

_"Mmh~" the boy moaned against his masters dick and carefully bit down. This caused a great reaction._

_"Eren~" Levi called out_

_Eren could feel the penis inside his mouth twitch and get hotter_

_"Shit~" the man moaned_

_He couldn't take this anymore. It felt too good, and it wasn't enough for him._

_Forcefully, the older man grabbed Erens head and pushed it down quickly, only to pull it up just as fast. He continued to do this repeatedly, moaning loudly at the great pleasure he was now feeling._

_"Ah!~" it felt like his dick was melting inside of the catboys mouth, and that wasn't so bad._

_Eren didn't mind the sudden action, he quickly and happily got used to his masters penis being deep inside his throat._

_"Nnhg~ I-I'm gonna..hah~"_

_It seemed like it was getting hotter and hotter, until suddenly the mans penis twitched again. This time, something white and...sticky was poured into the boys mouth._

_Levi gasped and quickly stopped everything._

_"Don't swallow!" he yelled to the boy_

_It was too late though.._

_Eren already happily swallowed the mans semen and was now licking his lips as if he just had a delicious meal_

_"Mmm~" he purred_

* * *

_The older man breathed softly and waited a few seconds to talk. He didn't want the young catboy to swallow it, but now that he has, there was nothing he could do about it._

_Feeling defeated, he stood up, looking down at the boy._

_"..Come on..lets get you dressed" he muttered, walking back over to the closet._

_The man was good at hiding how he truly felt, but Eren didn't know that. He figured he had made his new owner upset._

_Thinking this, the boy quickly obeyed and followed Levi._

_Maybe if he acts like a good kitty Levi will praise him next time?_


	4. Wait For You to Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Eren do while his owner is away?

Eren was fully dried, so Levi threw him a shirt and some boxers. "Put these on. The boxers are new so don't worry" He grumbled.

The catboy only tilted his head. He had no idea how to put clothes on, hell, he didn't even know what boxers were. But he didn't want to bother his master anymore, so he tried his best to get dressed by himself.

He failed miserably.

As soon as Levi turned around, he mentally face palmed. Eren had his head through one leg of the boxers, and his arm through another. What's worse is that he was trying to cover his penis as it was hanging out of the top of the shirt while his legs were in through the sleeves. "Um.. I-I don't think this is right"

"Obviously" Levi sighed. Even a child wouldn't do this.. probably. Even so, he helped Eren take everything off and on correctly, then got himself dressed.

"Follow me" He ordered. Of course, the young catboy obeyed.

* * *

They headed down to the kitchen.

"Turn around" Levi said, grabbing a pair of scissors.

"o.. ok" Eren said, quite unsure of what would happen. He turned around anyways.

The older man grabbed his tail.

"NYA! m-master! Don't just grab it.." Eren blushed. Levi ignored him and didn't let go. Instead, he cut a hole in the boxers and put the boys tail through it. "That's better" He said, satisfied.

Eren smiled. It actually felt better wearing the boxers when Levi did that. "Thank you master" He giggled.

Levi only stared at him _'_ _That was.. adorable'_ he thought. Quickly, he shook his head. "Lets have breakfast, then I'm going to work" He said, walking over to the fridge and pulled out some bacon along with a couple of eggs.

* * *

Eren sniffed the air, taking in the smell of delicious bacon. He had never smelled this before.

As he stopped sniffing, Levi sat a plate down in front of him, along with a fork for the eggs. "Eat up" He said, then sat down with his own plate.

Eren knew how to use a fork. He had seen a few people eating with them as he wandered around in the night.

Slowly and curiously, he gabbed a piece of bacon. He sniffed, and slowly licked it.

"Just eat it" Levi demanded, a bit irritated.

Eren pouted, but still obeyed and started eating it. His eyes widened. "This is amazing!" He laughed

Of course it is, Eren.

It's bacon.

Levi smiled a little. The little outburst was cute to him, it made him almost want to laugh, but he didn't.

The two continued to eat their food, Levi has to listen to Eren talking about how good in was at random times, like each time ever having food.

They ate until Levi had to leave. He said goodbye to Eren and locked the door after he left.

Eren was alone.

Without Levi, it was completely quiet in the house and the catboy was already bored.

He walked around the house and slowly looked at the curtains. Those looked.. fun

The boy turned back to his cat form and walked over to the curtains. Slowly, he ran his paw down them, making small scratches with his nails.

He purred.

This could be enough to occupy him while he waits for his master to get back.

After completely ruining the curtains, he got bored again and turned back to his human form. "Hmm.. what to do" He pouted. What was he to do now?

The catboy walked around, accidentally, he knocked over a vase with his tail. The glass shattered and he jumped back

"Oops.. sorry master" He said, acting as if Levi were there.

Felling that he apology was enough, he turned back to his cat form and hopped on the couch in the living room.

As he tried to curl up, one of his claws got stuck on a pillow, and while trying to pull it out, the pillow cut and white fluff came out.

Erens eye sparkled and he purred.

Quickly, he used his claws to cut open all of the pillows so he could play with all the white fluff.

* * *

He had been at it for a few hours now. He decided that he shall start trying to get the fluff out of the couch!

 _'This is almost as fun as getting the white stuff out of master!'_ He thought.

* * *

It was the afternoon when Levi got back. He walked into a horrid looking house. The curtains all scratched up, the fluff coming out of the couch and pillows. broken glass on the floor.

No way that could be his house.

The man closed the door and turned around. Just as he was about to walk away, he realized something.

If that wasn't his house.. how could he have opened the locked door.. with his key?

He very slowly turned around.

A small cat was looking up at him.

That cat, slowly, almost like magic, turned into his favorite catboy.

"Hello master" He smiled.

Levis eyes went wide.. "What did you do while I was gone?"

Eren smiled even more "I waited for you to get back!" He said, and hugged his owner.

Levi, in disbelief, could do nothing but stand there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SpongeBob reference anyone? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Attack On Titan thing, so I hope it's enjoyable! I've only done one other thing so I'm not all that experienced. The first chapter may be boring, but I'm just getting started. Get ready for a load of sexiness!


End file.
